


concinnicity

by rozurei



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozurei/pseuds/rozurei
Summary: Hating pop idol Chanyeol is Baekhyun's greatest talent, but it doesn't always help mask the pain.





	

Usually, Baekhyun would be completely into being surrounded by a sea of girls. In fact, he doesn't think he's ever _seen_ so many girls packed into one place, looking their best. He's lucky, really, all things considered. He'll never get a chance like this again.

Except... no girl will even look at him. Nobody even knows he exists, except for Seulgi, who'd dragged him along. Even she's not paying him any attention though, jittering around uncomfortably in front of him. Impatient.

Everyone here is here for a reason, and that's to see _him._ Park Chanyeol, Korea's (subjectively) hottest idol, who doesn't even have _half_ of what Baekhyun has but still manages to attract a sold-out show and an Asia-wide tour. Why do all the girls go potty over Park? He's not even that cute.

"Excited?" Baekhyun asks, leaning forward so that his nose brushes the back of Seulgi's hair. It's the only way she's ever going to hear him over all the noise. 

She nods in return, not even looking back at him. Some _friend._ Baekhyun is only here because his mom offered him money in exchange to look after Seulgi, because 'concerts like these have been known to trample little girls'. Seulgi isn't little, she's seventeen, and even though she and Baekhyun are close, Baekhyun absolutely _hates_ popular pop idols and their pop music. He'd much rather be at home playing video games on a Friday night instead of _this._

Plus he hates Chanyeol. For good reason. But nobody needs to know that, _especially_ not Seulgi.

Baekhyun starts to fidget because they've been standing here for _ages_ now and the concert still hasn't started. Why oh why didn't Seulgi choose seating instead of standing? What is Baekhyun supposed to do, stand there for an entire two hours? Do these things even go on that long? Do they... go on for _longer_?

He scrunches his nose, catching the eye of the girl next to him. She's pretty, and she gives him an incredulous look when he smiles over at her, nudging her with his elbow.

"Concerts, huh? Don't see why people spend money to come here when they can just buy the DVD," he flashes her his best _hey i'm baekhyun wyd_ grin but she rolls her eyes, scoffing in the process. Baekhyun's grin falls flat.

"Stupid stuck up snob," he mutters under his breath, looking away. Great. So the locals don't even want to talk to him at all. 

The lights suddenly flash on, distracting Baekhyun from his self-imposed stupor, and the screams actually make him jump. Stupid girls and their stupid idol worship.

Well, Baekhyun can't really talk. He's here, isn't he? He could have turned the money down, disappointed his mom and sent Seulgi to the slaughterhouse alone. She's a tough cookie! She could have made it alone. But no, Baekhyun is here now. He should make the most of it.

The screams get even louder when _he_ comes up on stage. Baekhyun can't really see (damn his height and the waving arms of everyone in front of him) but he hears that deep voice apologizing for being late, and when the concert begins, it's as if Hell itself has opened a hole in the middle of the arena. Everyone screams and shoves and pushes in an attempt to get closer to the front, and Baekhyun has to hold on to Seulgi so she doesn't get swept away. It continues like that for the entire concert, not even a break for Baekhyun to run to the toilet. 

Damn his mom for making him come, damn Seulgi for her ungodly love of Park, and damn Park _himself_ for... for even existing! Baekhyun is never, _never_ going to another concert again.

♪♫♪♫♪

The afternoon shift is always boring on a Saturday. Baekhyun is jealous of the people who stroll in and out of the small shop with their friends, freely enjoying the weekend whilst he's forced to work. His co-workers only give him so much enjoyment: Kyungsoo would rather _work_ when he's at work and frequently gives Baekhyun one word answers when he asks a question about the latest video games, and poor Joonmyun doesn't even have time to chat because he always manages to knock something over when he's idling past, face red when a customer asks _him_ if he needs help.

He's not expecting Park Chanyeol to walk into the stationary shop in a beanie hat and huge dark sunglasses. He's recognizable instantly from the height and those ears. What's an idol doing at a stationary shop, anyway? Buying new pencils for his ghostwriters?

"Baekhyun," his deep voice fills the near-empty shop and Baekhyun _really_ wishes that Chanyeol wouldn't acknowledge him in public. Baekhyun is cool, he doesn't want to be associated with a lame idol like Chanyeol.

"Hello sir, how can I help you?" Baekhyun tilts his head, talking to Chanyeol as if he doesn't know him at all, because he wishes he didn't. "Would you be interested in an eraser? I'm sure you're totally out after erasing so many hopes and dreams."

"Baek--"

"Or maybe a pair of scissors?" Baekhyun gestures to the other side of the room. "Concealed weapons are illegal but I'm sure a good old pair of scissors can do exactly the same job of stabbing someone in the back."

" _Baekhyun_ ," Joonmyun hisses from behind him. Baekhyun turns to see a wide-eyed Joonmyun looking frantically from Chanyeol to Baekhyun. "You can't speak to customers like that!"

"Don't worry," Chanyeol's voice is honey smooth and slick like he's been practicing for this in the mirror. He smiles at Joonmyun with all of his teeth and slides his glasses down his nose a little. "Baekhyun is my oldest friend."

Joonmyun is too into old people's folk music to even recognize Chanyeol, so Baekhyun doesn't have to worry that his cover is blown.

"Oh," Joonmyun hesitates, unsure of what to do. "Well... okay." He quickly bows his head and disappears in the backy. 

"What do you want, Park?" Baekhyun leans across the counter, eyes narrowed. "What possible reason could you have to come and bother me at work? I'm _busy._ "

"Clearly." Chanyeol looks around the room. Apart from an old woman who is getting advice about calligraphy pens from Kyungsoo, it's empty.

"I'm expecting a large shipment of laser paper and I couldn't possibly tear myself away from this thrilling conversation if it arrived, so you better hurry up," Baekhyun taps his fingers on the counter. "Come on, I'm waiting."

"I read your blog post last night," Chanyeol says, and Baekhyun grins. "You came to my concert."

Baekhyun keeps a blog where he likes to review places he's been and events he's been to. His fifty six followers had been absolutely _dying_ to hear about his experience at the iconic Park Performance. 

"Did you like it?" He asks. "I thought it was insightful and balanced. A piece worthy of The Korea Times."

"You called me a 'tone-deaf anthromorphic Dumbo who spits rhymes worse than Birdman'," Chanyeol crosses his arms. "I'll give you points for creativity but theoretically I could sue you for libel."

"Read it and weep."

"Clearly," Chanyeol leans forward into Baekhyun's personal space, "you're still bitter about our falling out."

"Falling out? What falling out? All _I_ remember is you ditching me for a solo career instead of debuting together like we were supposed to. That's not a 'falling out', that's _betrayal_ ," Baekhyun hisses the word. "But don't worry about me. I'm enjoying life in this tiny corner of Seoul. One hundred twenty GSM paper is my calling."

"Don't you think we should talk about it, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol sighs. His eyes are soft like he means it, but Baekhyun doesn't talk to back-stabbers. "We're both older now."

"Seventeen year old Baekhyun wouldn't forgive twenty two year old Baekhyun for forgiving his worst enemy," Baekhyun crosses his arms over his chest. He knows he's being melodramatic but if he keeps it up, maybe Chanyeol will get annoyed and leave. "I'm sorry but I couldn't possibly betray myself like that."

They glare at each other. Chanyeol is annoyed, Baekhyun can tell, but he honestly Does Not Care. He's heard from Chanyeol here and there over the past few years but he has no time for an idol in his life. Chanyeol has other friends, like that hotshot dancer Kai and Chen from the co-ed group under his label. Baekhyun doesn't check Chanyeol's Instagram because that would be lame, but he's heard it from other people. Yes. Joonmyun has mentioned it a few times. Maybe.

"Alright then," Chanyeol shrugs, turning away. He waves halfheartedly as he nears the door. "I'll see you around Baekhyun."

"You won't!" Baekhyun practically yells as the door is closing. "I'm moving to Tibet next week!"

A minute or so later, Kyungsoo appears, making Baekhyun jump. "That... wasn't who I think it was, was it?"

"I don't know who you're talking about," Baekhyun says gruffly as he storms past his co-worker and into the staff room. Time for his break.

♪♫♪♫♪

Underground rock shows are Baekhyun's _thing._ He catches a show on a Thursday night with Yixing, who isn't used to these kinds of things. Yixing teaches dance and they met at the same class, only Baekhyun was never really good at it whilst Yixing was easily the best. Metal music is not his forte though, and he sways worse than Joonmyun does at the club, eyes wide with uncertainty as the singer screams about death and destruction. 

Drinks here are cheap, which is why Baekhyun loves underground clubs. He's knocked back at least two vodka mixes already, and they're about to do shots. His head is a little woozy but it's nothing he can't handle. 

Baekhyun coughs as the tequila hits the back of his throat, but he swallows it down anyway. Yixing does the same, and afterwards, they give each other a look that says _why did we do this oh god._

The alcohol does it's job, though, loosening Yixing up enough so his limbs aren't so stiff, and eventually Baekhyun manages to drag him to the dance floor. They dance together for a long time, Yixing actually starting to smile, before a girl comes over and taps Yixing on the shoulder. Baekhyun stares, his body stilling, as they both chat, Yixing's face lighting up. Is... is this really happening?

Yixing says something to her and she grins, walking over to the bar. Baekhyun blinks as Yixing leans in. 

"I'm gonna go buy her a drink," he says, his smile too wide and too bright for Baekhyun to feel happy for him. "She... she's really cute, isn't she?"

" _Yes,_ " Baekhyun hisses, grabbing Yixing by the shoulders and spinning him around. "Go get her, Romeo." He gently pushes Yixing in the direction of the bar, but he doesn't need it, he's already gone. Leaving Baekhyun alone. On the dance floor.

Why can't cute girls come and talk to him, too? Why does he have to do all the work?!

Feeling like he's going to be perpetually single forever, Baekhyun storms away from the dance floor towards the toilets. Once he empties his bladder and downs some water, he can start on the vodkas again and try to forget this whole horrid situation.

Just as he's nearing the men's toilet door, a hand comes out of nowhere and grabs his arm, pulling on it. Baekhyun's eyes widen, but his whole expression _twists_ when he sees who it is. Of course it's Park fucking Chanyeol. What the hell is he doing in the middle of Hongdae in a club like this?!

"Are you following me?" Baekhyun hisses. It's dark here and there's not enough space to fit more than a few people. Chanyeol must have been watching him from the shadows, keeping himself hidden like some total psycho. "Go away!"

"I am, actually," Chanyeol doesn't look like an idol tonight. He isn't wearing any of that idol makeup and his hair is loose, dyed back to his natural black. It had been auburn the other day. His clothes are pretty non-descript - he doesn't stand out from any of the other rock enthusiasts, which is good. Baekhyun doesn't want some rogue fan taking their picture together. "You were hyped on your blog about this show. I thought I'd come and see what all the fuss is about."

"Well I'm here with a friend," Baekhyun squints. He's tipsy enough that Chanyeol's presence only mildly irritates him when usually he'd be running for the hills. "A girl. She's super hot and she's waiting for me."

"In the men's room?" Chanyeol raises a brow and his lips twist smugly. "Well, I'm not one to judge."

Baekhyun smells fruit coming from Chanyeol, like he's been drinking cocktails all night. Alone. Like the loser he is. 

"Why don't you go somewhere else and enjoy the show?" Baekhyun tilts his head. "There's plenty of room for a leech like you to stand that isn't a small dark space."

Chanyeol's hand drops from Baekhyun's arm and both his own slide around Baekhyun's waist, pulling him close enough that Baekhyun is kind of pressed against him.

"Gross, get off me!" Baekhyun flaps around, accidentally smacking a passerby making a beeline for the toilets. He's met with an angry look, and Chanyeol chuckles, voice low and dark and evil and foul.

"You haven't changed a bit, Baekhyun," he mutters, eyes dropping to Baekhyun's Nirvana shirt. "Still going to rock shows even at the ripe old age of twenty two."

"Most of the people here are older than me," Baekhyun sighs, glaring at Chanyeol. "Why are you really here, Chanyeol? You're one of the most famous men in Korea yet you're skulking around Hongdae without a bodyguard or a manager."

"I'm human too," Chanyeol shrugs. "Plus what they don't know won't hurt them. I came here because I wanted to talk to you. Alone."

Where does Chanyeol think this is, a confession booth at church? They're in the middle of a pretty packed club. They're not exactly alone.

"Your definition of alone differs from mine, clearly," Baekhyun's hands wrap around Chanyeol's forearms, trying to pry him off. "Look, if you really want to talk then we can, but not here. And you're not going to like what I say, but if it means that I get closure from you and the life I never got to have then I guess it's worth it."

These are the sorts of things he should say sober, but who cares if he's a little tipsy? It gives him the confidence he needs to stop fucking around and actually say something that's _real_ instead of the usual wisecrackery.

"Your place or mine?" Chanyeol asks, and the drop of his voice has Baekhyun's insides knotting up.

"Definitely mine," Baekhyun rolls his eyes, pulling himself free of Chanyeol's grip. He better make sure Chanyeol's shoes stay on, because Baekhyun doesn't want him past the entry.

He sends a text to Yixing on their way out, not being able to pick him out from the crowd. Maybe he left with that girl. Maybe he just went home, no longer able to cope with Baekhyun's appreciation for hard rock. He doesn't bother calling them a cab because he only lives a few minutes away, and it's past midnight now. Seeing as Chanyeol's fans consist of high school girls only, they're probably all tucked up in bed.

They don't talk on the way back. Baekhyun manages to keep walking straight... for the most part anyway... and when they eventually stumble into his studio apartment, he kicks his shoes off and raises a hand when Chanyeol tries to go further into the room.

"No way. You stay here. You say you want to talk, so talk. I'm sure your mouth works just as well there as it does in here." He takes a few cautionary steps back so that he's properly in his room. It's a weird setup, both of them standing and facing each other like Lego figures but he's not an idiot. Chanyeol is drunk. He's... Baekhyun knows how he gets when he's drunk.

They're both silent for at least half a minute. It doesn't help the atmosphere - the tension rises, creeping up on Baekhyun and effectively chipping down the wall he's built for himself piece by piece. It's a wonder he's been able to keep it up this long.

"I'm sorry about what happened," Chanyeol begins, leaning against the wall. "I never meant to debut without you. The company--"

"I know the company didn't want me," Baekhyun spits. He's shaking a little now. He hasn't thought about the past properly in a long time. "I know they said our sounds were different or whatever, but that's not really the point, is it?"

"What would you have me do, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol takes a step into the room, because Baekhyun's barrier isn't real, anyway. "Give up my dream? I worked hard to get where I am today. I wouldn't have thrown it away for _anything._ "

"You should have argued with them, I don't know!" Baekhyun tugs on the hem of his T-shirt. "You were the favorite, you could have... bargained with them."

"I was a trainee, too," another step. "I couldn't have just argued and risked my own chances. It's not like they kicked you out. You were still a trainee. If you'd stayed... if you'd stayed, we'd be labelmates now. It broke my heart when you left."

Broke his heart. Well it fucking _ripped_ Baekhyun's heart apart when the person he cared for most in the world told him that their dream of being a duo was never going to happen, and that he was going for it alone. Baekhyun still remembers Chanyeol's face as he broke the news, scared and sad, but still filled with so much hope and ambition and excitement for himself. Baekhyun could always read Chanyeol's face seeing as he wears his heart on his sleeve. 

"It's in the past and that's that," Baekhyun nods shakily. He's hyper-aware that Chanyeol seems to be inching closer. He can probably sense that Baekhyun is about to break, want to catch all the pieces when he does. It's too late though. "Chanyeol, seeing you hurts. Seeing you on posters and on the Internet and on TV is okay because that's Idol Chanyeol, and I don't know him. But you coming to my work because you read a blog post I made? You following me to a club because you know I'll be there? _That_ hurts. Because it feels like you still... I don't know. Think about me. And I really wish you wouldn't."

Chanyeol's expression, for once, is unreadable. Baekhyun is too busy concentrating on _not_ crying, and he can't afford to slip up, not even a little bit. He doesn't want to show Chanyeol how weak he is when Chanyeol is the one with everything and he's left with nothing.

"Do you know how hard it is?" Chanyeol presses, grabbing Baekhyun's wrist. "Do you? You have it easy, Baekhyun. You could date anyone you wanted, go anywhere you wanted and do anything you wanted without having to worry about what the world will say. Christ, I... I can't even date _anyone_ let alone date who I want. Do you know what that's like?"

"Girls everywhere fall at your feet," Baekhyun remarks icily. "Everywhere I go, Park Chanyeol's face is advertising something and all I ever hear is people swooning over you. You're adored. Idolized. I can't even get someone to call me back." It's Baekhyun's biggest insecurity, not being good enough for someone to care. Maybe it was there before Chanyeol deserted him, but he's never healed from the blow Chanyeol gave him, because he's always been worried that it was _his_ fault.

"I don't want--" Chanyeol scoffs, his eyes narrowing. "You might be interested in girls too, but I'm not. I never have been. I don't want to be idolized, I want to be loved for who I am. And the only person who has ever loved me for _me_ is you."

Right. So that's it. A textbook example of someone who throws away everything he's had for fame, then realizes it's not enough and comes crawling back. Chanyeol doesn't care about Baekhyun, he just wants someone to love him. 

"That was a long time ago now," Baekhyun says solemnly after a long pause. "I loved you when I was seventeen. Nearly six years have passed and you haven't called once."

"You changed your number," Chanyeol counters, his grip on Baekhyun's wrist getting tighter. He tugs on it. " _You_ shut _me_ out. You quit the company, no contact number, no forwarding address. You faded out of my life during the busiest part of it, what choice did I have but to move on?"

"Well you clearly _haven't_ because you're in my room after too many cocktails spilling your sorrows just to make yourself feel better. I really had moved on!" Mostly. They say you never really move on from your first love, but Baekhyun did a pretty darn good job of it because Chanyeol opened up all the old wounds. 

"I've had _one!_ " Chanyeol tugs on Baekhyun's wrist again, grabbing the other one as well. "I'm not here because I'm drunk and sad! You came to my show, I just thought--"

"I didn't go by choice!" Baekhyun tries to pull his arms away but Chanyeol won't let go. "I've done my best at forgetting you, Chanyeol, just... let it be now."

"Tell me you never want to see me again and I'll go. No," Chanyeol shakes his head, "tell me you don't feel anything for me when you look at me. Tell me. I swear I won't contact you again if you tell me you don't care about me at all."

"I _don't_ ," Baekhyun bites on his lip. A tear spills and he grimaces, wishing he had a free hand to wipe his eye. "I... I don't..." he looks up into Chanyeol's eyes, and there's pain there, _real_ pain. Chanyeol can't care that much, though, because he _left Baekhyun behind._

"You don't..?" His voice cracks on the last word, and Baekhyun's face crumples. He forces himself to shake his head because fuck, what's he supposed to do? Say that he misses Chanyeol? Say that he's over it but every now and then he wonders what Chanyeol is doing? How will it help _anything_? They're in two different worlds now. Whatever happens, Chanyeol will go back to being a bigshot with his famous friends and Baekhyun will go back to his own little life, not nearly as glamorous but just as fulfilling.

"Just leave. Please." Baekhyun whispers, lips pressed into a line as Chanyeol's eyes water. "I... I don't want to spend my life chasing another dream I'll never be able to have."

Chanyeol's hold on his wrists loosens, and Baekhyun takes a step back, exhaling. Fuck, this is hard. Fuck, this feels like breaking up with someone he's not even dating.

He's expecting Chanyeol to turn around and leave him there. It'd be easier that way. Baekhyun could spend the night crying and then wake up and push it to the back of his mind with the other thoughts he refuses to think about. But this is Park Chanyeol, and of course he doesn't fucking leave. Baekhyun should have been prepared because Chanyeol is a romantic even if he presents an untouchable image on stage, but when he cups Baekhyun's cheek, leaning in, Baekhyun just closes his eyes.

The first, gentle touch of Chanyeol's lips against his own is enough to make the tears run freely down his cheeks. The second has him trembling, and the third has him leaning in, reaching up to grasp the front of Chanyeol's shirt. 

Chanyeol's free arm wraps around his waist, pulling him in tight. He's warm, still so fucking warm like he used to be and how does he _smell_ the same too? It's like he's trying to torture Baekhyun with his presence. Fuck.

Baekhyun kisses him back as gently as he knows how. He's crying and his nose is running but Chanyeol doesn't seem to care. Baekhyun keeps his eyes shut, because if he can't see into Chanyeol's eyes then maybe he can kid himself in the morning that this kiss never happened at all.

"Baek," Chanyeol mutters against his lips, "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry for hurting you... I never meant to..."

Baekhyun shakes his head. He doesn't want to hear it, so he kisses Chanyeol again with more feeling. This can be one for the road, right? 

It doesn't end up like that, though. Chanyeol's apologies stutter off into silence as the kiss deepens and Baekhyun's insides start to knot up, familiar sensations tingling throughout his body. Fuck, no. This can't happen. He's treading into deep water now, and he doesn't have waders. 

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol whispers, and Baekhyun _finally_ opens his eyes. Chanyeol's are wet like he's been crying too and his arm is still so tight around Baekhyun, they're so close together. "Baek, I... don't let me leave you like this."

"You need to go," Baekhyun whispers, palms flattening against Chanyeol's chest. "This... isn't healthy."

Chanyeol shakes his head, his arms dropping to Baekhyun's waist as he gently edges Baekhyun back against the wall. Baekhyun's eyes close again as he feels it against his back, his head falling to Chanyeol's shoulder. He used to do this a lifetime ago, when he was so tired from training that Chanyeol pretty much had to drag him back to the dorm. 

"If you really want me to go, I will," Chanyeol says softly, nuzzling his face against Baekhyun's exposed neck. Baekhyun shudders when he feels Chanyeol's lips against the skin. "But I... I've missed you."

Baekhyun's hands slide down Chanyeol's torso and around his sides, holding him as Chanyeol kisses him gently. He always loved neck kisses, but it's different now, because he's pressed against the wall and Chanyeol's kisses are going from gentle and sweet to gentle and... long. Baekhyun can't help but bite his lip as Chanyeol reaches the base of his neck, and he seems to hesitate. Baekhyun digs his nails in to Chanyeol's back gently, because he's missed him too, and also because as fucked as this situation is, he... doesn't really want Chanyeol to stop.

"Don't go home," Baekhyun mutters. "Stay. Just for tonight."

Chanyeol sighs, his teeth gently grazing against Baekhyun's neck. Baekhyun's lips part but he keeps quiet because he has no idea what the fuck is going on, and this is really bad and really sad but if Chanyeol leaves now then it's going to be even worse than him leaving in the morning. At least that's what his heart says. His heart tells lies sometimes, though.

"Your skin is still so soft," Chanyeol mutters, tugging on the sleeve of Baekhyun's T-shirt to expose a little more skin, his lips brushing over Baekhyun's collarbone. Baekhyun bites down gently on Chanyeol's shoulder in response, and when Chanyeol whines from surprise, he looks up and into Chanyeol's curious eyes. 

One second passes. Another. Neither of them seem to know what's acceptable, appropriate, so Baekhyun leans in first and captures Chanyeol's lips in his own, not as gentle and definitely not as hesitant. 

Chanyeol takes the hint. Baekhyun feels any indecisiveness leave him the moment their lips touch, and soon Baekhyun is _really_ trapped against the wall, Chanyeol's hands holding him there by his hips, Baekhyun's arms around his neck. Chanyeol was always a good kisser, even when they were inexperienced, but _this_ is something else. Maybe it's the years of being apart that has Chanyeol gasping against his lips, fingers digging into his hips as Baekhyun whines, his legs spreading slightly. He's getting hard. He was getting hard the second his back hit the wall, but now it's uncomfortable, his cock straining against his jeans. It's a little embarrassing but Chanyeol doesn't seem to notice.

Or maybe he does. He grunts a little, shuffling to the left ever so slightly so that his own crotch is against Baekhyun's instead of his thigh. Baekhyun tries not to lose it as Chanyeol grinds slowly, but he can't help the drawn-out moan that escapes his lips, grinding back as Chanyeol nips his lower lip. 

Chanyeol pulls away from Baekhyun's lips to kiss and nip and suck down his neck on the opposite side, and Baekhyun moans again because _this isn't fair._ Chanyeol still knows all of Baekhyun's weak spots and he knows that it'll turn Baekhyun to mush. 

"Chanyeol, fuck," he hisses as Chanyeol bites down _hard._ "Be gentle with me." 

"You don't want me to be gentle with you, do you?" Chanyeol mutters, and his voice alone is enough to get Baekhyun's cock twitching. "You never liked it when I was gentle," he trails his lips up Baekhyun's neck all the way to his ear, and Baekhyun shivers at the feeling. "You always liked it best when I _really_ fucked you."

Baekhyun's stomach flips and he whimpers, clutching Chanyeol closer, grinding against him desperately. He wants to be touched, he really fucking needs to be touched _right now_ because he's going to explode if he isn't, and not in the good way.

"Why am I still here then?" Baekhyun manages to mutter, although his voice shakes. "Why don't you strip me and throw me down like you used to?"

Chanyeol pulls away, eyes dark, his lips parted. He doesn't waste any time in jerking Baekhyun's wrist and shoving him back towards his bed. Baekhyun staggers back, biting his lip as Chanyeol comes closer. He loves the thrill of this. No matter how fucked up this situation is, he loves the way Chanyeol uses him. He just tries not to think of what will happen af--

"I've wanted to fuck you since I saw you tonight," Chanyeol breathes out, reaching for the hem of his shirt and pulling it up over his head, tossing it away somewhere. Baekhyun's eyes drop to his arms, abs, navel, then back up.

"Be patient," Baekhyun purrs, taking a tiny step back. His calves are touching the bed now. 

"Patience isn't one of my virtues," Chanyeol's lips twitch and he shoves Baekhyun down onto the bed, knees either side of his legs almost immediately after. "I don't like waiting for things."

Baekhyun's jaw clenches and he struggles feebly as Chanyeol's hands wrap around his wrists, holding them above his head.

"You're all talk," Baekhyun whispers daringly. "If you wanna fuck me, then fuck me. Don't talk about doing it, just _fuck_ me."

"How long will it take until I can get you to beg for it?" Chanyeol's head tilts as he grinds down on Baekhyun and fuck, from this angle Baekhyun can feel _everything._ His cock is so sensitive from being trapped in his jeans that the sensation makes him cry out quietly. 

"I don't... beg," Baekhyun closes his eyes tightly, head lulling to the side. "Not for you."

"No?" Chanyeol grinds again, letting go of Baekhyun's wrists when he's sure Baekhyun won't wriggle away. "You don't want it?" 

"Shut up!" Baekhyun doesn't dare look up. He feels Chanyeol move a little, and the sound of his belt coupled with the movement of him taking his jeans off has Baekhyun squeezing them shut harder. It's childish, but Chanyeol is _so good_ at making Baekhyun melt just by his expressions that Baekhyun just can't look up. 

"Are you going to leave me like this?" Chanyeol takes Baekhyun's hand, pressing it against his crotch. Baekhyun exhales sharply, his fingertips brushing over Chanyeol's clothed cock. "Can't you feel how much I want it too?"

"Shut _up_ ," Baekhyun hisses again, wriggling as he feels Chanyeol's fingers at his zipper. "Why do you always have to talk like that?"

"Because I love seeing you like this, trying to pretend like it doesn't affect you," Baekhyun opens his eyes in time to see Chanyeol grin. He whimpers as Chanyeol tugs down his jeans, and he presses his arm over his eyes as Chanyeol's thumbs slip into his boxers, edging them down until Baekhyun's cock is completely exposed. He chews on his lip to stop himself from crying out as Chanyeol strokes his fingertips over it once. 

"Stop playing with me," Baekhyun whines, and Chanyeol chuckles, his chest rumbling. "No, I mean it! Even your voice is making me... just stop!"

"Baek," Chanyeol prises Baekhyun's arm away from his face. "I'm not fucking you until you beg me for it. And you are gonna beg me for it." Warm fingers wrap around his cock, and Baekhyun sucks in a breath, his hips tilting up automatically. It has been so fucking long since another human being has touched him. "If you come, I'm going to fuck you anyway."

"I'm not _going_ to," Baekhyun seethes, his eyes raking over Chanyeol's body. Maybe he shouldn't make promises he can't keep. "Stop... touching me..." he licks his lips, voice getting weaker as Chanyeol's strokes become more sure. "Please..."

Chanyeol bites down on his lip, Baekhyun's plea only seeming to encourage him. Baekhyun moans, trying to buck his hips in tune to Chanyeol's movements. It's a fucking stupid idea though because he's getting worked up already...

"Fuck me," Baekhyun mutters, head tilting to the side. He doesn't wanna give Chanyeol the satisfaction, but... "Please fuck me..."

"What was that?" Chanyeol leans down, his free hand edging Baekhyun's T-shirt up. He hums, and Baekhyun feels a hand splaying out over his torso, over his abs. "Fuck, Baekhyun..."

"Fuck me," he repeats, tilting his hips up. "Stop touching me and fuck me, _please_ , I can't take much more of this..." his stomach is knotting up. He feels like a teenager all over again. 

Chanyeol releases Baekhyun's cock, fingertips trailing over his body, edging his T-shirt up until it's over his head and on the floor. Baekhyun feels weird like this, completely exposed, but his nerves settle a little when Chanyeol leans down to kiss him, sweeter than before. Baekhyun's hands slide down his smooth back. Chanyeol is so warm, and he feels _so good_ between Baekhyun's legs.

"You're beautiful," he mutters, and Baekhyun's heart leaps. "Your body is beautiful and you are beautiful."

"Shut up," Baekhyun traces shapes over Chanyeol's back. "Um... there's lube in the drawer by the bed."

Chanyeol grins, reaching over to get it. Baekhyun's heart is beating way too fast and in the back of his mind he wonders if Chanyeol can hear it. 

"You're so sexy like this, underneath me," Chanyeol says, and Baekhyun rolls his eyes. His cheeks are a little flushed and he slides his hands down again to the top of Chanyeol's boxers, pulling at the band.

"Are these coming off or were you going to fuck me with them on?" He teases, slipping his hand underneath to squeeze Chanyeol's ass. "I know you're an underwear model too but this is taking the job too seriously."

Chanyeol drops the lube by Baekhyun's arm, biting down on his neck hard enough to make Baekhyun yip. He shuffles a little, tugging his boxers off and when Baekhyun feels Chanyeol's cock against his own, hard and warm, he can't help but buck his hips up.

"You're so funny I forgot to laugh," Chanyeol picks up the lube, popping the cap and squirting a little onto his fingers. "Shut that pretty mouth of yours, you talk too much."

Baekhyun is expecting the cold feeling of the lube against his ass, but it still makes him jump a little. Chanyeol rubs at his entrance slowly, watching Baekhyun the entire time with a smug smile. Baekhyun's cock twitches from anticipation, and when Chanyeol's smile turns into a grin, his cheeks burn.

"Don't look at me like that," he hisses as Chanyeol pushes the first finger in. "You're watching me too intently. Stop it."

"Your face says everything that you're too awkward to say," Chanyeol whispers, pushing in another finger immediately after, because he knows that's what Baekhyun likes.

Baekhyun's eyes screw shut, his back arching as he bites his lip to stop himself from crying out. It burns a little, but Chanyeol takes his time, his fingers gentle. Baekhyun is thankful, because it's been a long time anyone has seen him _naked_ , let alone touched him like this. He feels awkward and even a little embarrassed at being spread out, vulnerable underneath the man who walked away from him. 

When Chanyeol's fingers brush over Baekhyun's prostate, he lets out a choked moan, his body trembling.

"Fuck... that's good..." he gasps as Chanyeol does it again, and he's getting impatient now, feeling as though he's going to start fidgeting if he doesn't get what he wants soon. "Chanyeol, fuck me, please..." short, sweet and straight to the point. No more of this teasing, he wants _everything._

Chanyeol, for once, doesn't fight him and Baekhyun is a little nervous as Chanyeol pulls his fingers out, the cap of the lube popping open again. Baekhyun dares to open his eyes, and is struck by how handsome and sexy and hot Chanyeol looks above him. He licks his lips as Chanyeol coats his own cock with the lube, setting it down on the side of the bed after. Baekhyun reaches out to flick it onto the floor, hoping none splashes onto the wood. Chanyeol just gives him a _look_ , but then he's pushing into Baekhyun, stretching him and making him squirm.

Chanyeol moans and the sound sends a shiver down Baekhyun's spine. His fingers wrap around Chanyeol's forearms, and he gives a shaky nod to Chanyeol, wanting to feel more of him.

When Chanyeol pushes all the way in in one drawn-out movement, Baekhyun is desperate, practically writhing in place. His hands slide up over Chanyeol's shoulders, down his sides, over his back, his body screaming for _more._

"Chanyeol..." 

It's miraculous how well Chanyeol can still read Baekhyun. He grunts, starting to move slowly, filling Baekhyun up. Baekhyun moans, and Chanyeol thrusts harder, really starting to pick up the pace. 

Baekhyun has only ever had sex with three people. Chanyeol has always been, by far, the best. Not because he's... well, _good_ , because he really is, but also because he's attentive to Baekhyun's needs. Baekhyun doesn't even need to vocalize them because Chanyeol reads him like a book, and when Baekhyun wraps his legs around Chanyeol's waist, drawing him closer, Chanyeol _really_ gets the hint. 

His thrusts become sharper, harder, and he grabs both of Baekhyun's arms roughly, holding them in place above his head by his wrists. Baekhyun moans, and whimpers every time Chanyeol thrusts into him and honestly, it stings a little at the start but that just adds to everything, making him more sensitive and making him crave Chanyeol _more._

"Fuck, Chanyeol," Baekhyun pants, struggling to pull his wrists away because he knows Chanyeol likes that. "You feel so good..."

Chanyeol groans, biting down on his lip as he continues to drive into Baekhyun, his eyes dark. "You like that? You like it when I fuck you like this?"

Baekhyun can do nothing but whine in response, his back arching. Chanyeol lets go of one of Baekhyun's wrists to slap his ass harshly, and Baekhyun yelps. "Fuck me harder. Show me what I've been missing."

_That_ seems to spur Chanyeol on. His face twists and he grits his teeth, thrusts slowing, but he slams into Baekhyun each time, and Baekhyun cries out each time because this is everything he fucking lives for. 

"You're so fucking tight," Chanyeol mutters under his breath, squeezing Baekhyun's wrist as he slams into him again. Baekhyun whimpers, and there are tears in the corner of his eyes now. "Do you like that?" He thrusts again, and Baekhyun keens loudly. "You like it when I'm rough?"

Chanyeol's cock brushes against Baekhyun's spot with each thrust, but he's too worked up to say anything, and he just whines, his hand slipping down to wrap around his cock. Chanyeol quickly slaps his hand away, shaking his head.

"Did I say you could touch yourself?" He hisses, his thrusts slowing, becoming gentler, but there's nothing gentle in his expression. "You're mine tonight. Only I can touch you."

Baekhyun is going to come real soon if Chanyeol keeps talking like that. His head flops to the side in defeat, staring at the wall instead of at Chanyeol, trying to focus on _anything_ else to stop himself from finishing because he really doesn't want this to end.

Chanyeol has other plans, though, unhooking Baekhyun's legs from around his waist, throwing them up so that Baekhyun's ankles just graze over Chanyeol's shoulders. His thrusts are deeper now and it drives Baekhyun _insane_ , and all he can do is grip the sheets and whimper as he comes without warning, his palms tingling, body quivering.

Chanyeol continues to thrust but Baekhyun has zoned out, basking in the afterglow of his orgasm. He feels it when Chanyeol comes too with a low, deep moan, and Baekhyun bites his lip as Chanyeol falls between his thighs, Baekhyun's legs slipping back to the bed with a muted thud.

They stay silent. Baekhyun doesn't know what to do, now that it's all... his heart is racing and he feels like he's going to cry, so he wraps both arms around Chanyeol's neck, pulling him close. Chanyeol strokes his arm gently, and eventually, Baekhyun feels like he can speak without his voice betraying him.

"That was..." there are no words. Good? Great? Amazing? Heartbreaking?

"I can't believe we did that," Chanyeol mumbles, unmoving. "Let's... let's not think about it, okay? It's late. Go to sleep, Baekhyunnie."

Chanyeol finally pulls out, laying next to Baekhyun instead. Baekhyun reaches for his boxers in the sullied pile of clothes, because getting naked with someone is one thing, but sleeping naked with them is a whole kettle of fish. 

"Okay," Baekhyun reaches for the duvet, pulling it over the top of them both. Tomorrow, he thinks, will be unbearable.

♪♫♪♫♪

Baekhyun shouldn't be surprised that he wakes up alone. He _shouldn't_ be, but in a way, he is, and it hurts. There's nobody around so he just cries, not bothering to hold it in because he did this, he made this mess for himself. There's literally nobody to blame but himself. 

When he gets out of bed, finally, he stretches and winces as he realizes he's still sore from the previous night. It doesn't matter though, eventually it'll go away and he can carry on with his life the same way he had before.

A splash of color on his kitchen table catches him by surprise. Baekhyun picks up the lilac square post-it, one of his own that he keeps in the drawer of his desk, and as he reads it... his lips lift into a small smile.

_Baekhyun._

_Sorry I had to leave this morning, schedules call. Don't think I'll forget about last night, though, because I don't plan on it. I'm pretty busy for the next few weeks but I have a break after that, so... call me, okay? Don't be a stranger, Baek._

_Chanyeol._

Under the message, Chanyeol has hastily scrawled his number. Baekhyun... feels oddly optimistic. He won't get his hopes up yet, but this is... good? Yeah.

Maybe this can be a new chapter in his life. He wonders if he should write about it on his blog...

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy this, pls let me know if you do!  
> -remi


End file.
